


A Special Day

by SueN



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueN/pseuds/SueN
Summary: Written in honour of Anthony Starke's birthday.Ezra discovers that birthdays can be special days.





	A Special Day

Early morning was definitely not Ezra Standish’s favourite time of day and the dusty trails around Four Corners were equally far removed from his favourite place to be. Put the two together and he would be less than happy on any day and particularly so on this day. Although, perversely, maybe it was fitting that he should find himself out here, alone in the wilderness, today.

He thought back to a myriad of other such days with a surprising tinge of regret. Yes, his mother had always wanted to be with him, had sometimes tried to be with him and on some rare occasions had even managed to be with him but on far more occasions he’d spent the day alone, or with some barely known distant relative and in all honesty, on those occasions, ‘alone’ would have been preferable to the often painfully embarrassing attempts to give him a ‘special’ day.

The thought that the men he now called friends - and that thought alone surprised him further as he tried to determine when it was exactly that ‘friends’ were what the six men who rode with him had become - yes, the thought that these men would themselves try to provide a ‘special’ day if they knew just what day it was, made him distinctly uncomfortable and he found himself grateful for the solitude of his early morning patrol.

Once back in town, he would see to Chaucer’s needs, then his own, and retire to his room for a rest before emerging at a more civilised time, refreshed and ready to take his seat at his usual table in the saloon and go about his usual business of attempting to part the good citizens of Four Corners, and any passing travellers who happened to stop by, from their money. Just like any other day, which, of course was what it was. Just another day.

So engrossed was he in his thoughts that he failed to hear the approaching rider until far too late for safety. Yes, that would be ‘special’, gunned down by some miserable miscreant because he wasn’t paying attention. Wheeling his horse around, gun drawn, to face the possible threat, he relaxed when he recognised the spirited black horse and the familiar slouch of it’s rider. Holstering the Remington, he touched two fingers to his hat in greeting as the other rider drew alongside.

‘Mr Tanner, had I known you were planning to take an early morning ride, I would have been happy to relinquish my patrol duties in your favour.’

‘This arrived for ya, Ez.’ The tracker announced, handing him a telegram. ‘It’s from Maude.’

Taking the piece of paper, Ezra unfolded it and read the short message: My darling, Ezra. I am sorry I can’t be with you today but you are, as always, in my thoughts. Your loving mother.

With a slight shake of his head, he folded the paper and slipped it into his pocket, then took a moment to compose himself and banish the memories that had risen unbidden to the surface before looking up to meet Vin’s gaze. And what he saw in those emotive blue eyes was recognition and understanding, a kindred spirit who had spent many such days as this alone.

‘Happy birthday, Ez,’ Vin said, quietly. ‘Mind if I ride along with you for a while?’

‘No, Mr Tanner - Vin,’ Ezra smiled. ‘I would welcome your company, my friend.’

With a nod, Vin urged Peso forward and as he nudged Chaucer to fall into step alongside, Ezra reflected on his friend‘s gesture to share far more than just an early morning ride. Yes, indeed, today was a rather special day.


End file.
